


A lonely child, a mother's aching heart

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: Yuko sometimes felt bad about leaving her son at home alone without any parental supervision but Judai was a good kid and was usually able to entertain himself by inviting the neighbourhood kids round to duel and their had been no problems from this at allUntil that dayCan one incident really be the beginning of a spiral of trauma and lonelyness aswell as parental concern?





	A lonely child, a mother's aching heart

**Author's Note:**

> Since i can't tag my oc let me quickly explain  
> YUKO YUKI is basically my version of judai's mom   
> So yeah

Yuko didn't often leave work early, ok sure she felt bad about leaving her son at home without any parental supervision at all but she knew he was a well behaved child and he was able to entertain himself inviting the neighbourhood kids round to duel and there'd never been any problems from it. Atleast until today. 

It was only 1pm and she was supprised to hear her cell phone ringing, at first the young brunette woman thought she'd forgotten to turn it off but when she had seen the number flags of concern immediately started dashing through her mind almost as if she was fearing the worst had happened to her son she immediately asked permission to answer it and as soon as it was granted she ran into the bathrooms of her workplace "Judai honey what is it? What's wrong?" there was a slight tone of despracy in her voice but that was due to her concerns about her sons well being "Mom!.. What should i do?!" a young child's voice replied sounding panicked, distressed and upset. The child's distressed tone set off more flags and she could feel her heart racing with concern now "It's alright judai it's alright calm down. First tell me what happened.." if her son calmed down slightly then she thought maybe her worry would ease slightly, but she thought wrong as what he said next sent urgency flying through her like a bullet through the brain."The boy i was dueling.. He just collapsed.. And he won't wake up what should i do?!" This had never happened before so why did it suddenly just happen it felt unusual but none the less yuko knew her son didn't exactly know what to do right now and he needed guidance and comfort."ok first check if he's still breathing then call 999 and an ambulance should come and help him if you explain to them what's wrong, im coming home alright so don't do anything else other than that alright?" after telling him not to worry she hanged up and explained to her boss that she had to go and her boss allowed her to as they knew that there was some urgency to the situation. 

About 20 minutes later she arrived outside her home just as the ambulance had made it and was now carrying a boy out on a stretcher now with a oxygen mask on and following behind the men carrying the stretcher was a small boy with fluffy brunette hair wearing a creamy jacket and a red top looking rather upset holding a card in both his hands. His eyes red and puffy so yuko knew her son had been crying so she bent down and gave her son a massive hug of comfort "Do you want to tell me the full story of what happened?" she calmly asked hoping to know exactly how it happened which would also help the paramedics so that they could try to help the unconscious boy out more easily, so the brunette child tried his best to tell them all what happened and everyone just looked a bit puzzled as it seemed like it could've just been something that happened out of the blue. 

"Is he going to be ok?" Judai asked still teary eyed looking up at one of the paramedics and the paramedic gave him a smile "Well once we figure out what's wrong with your friend we can find a way to help him and then im sure he'll be fine so don't worry too much kid." Yuko was happy that the paramedic managed to calm her child down slightly whilst she was talking to one of the other paramedics asking him to keep them updated on the boys condition, after all it would make her son less worried if he got updated about his friend. Although it was from the corner of her eye she eyed like a hawk the small trading card judai was holding.

'Yubel' she remembered well when her husband first brought that card for him the brunette child seemingly having a inseparable bond with the card, claiming to sometimes hear them calling to him of course to his parents they thought he was just treating them as an imaginary friend but even yuko didn't know that she was wrong and as was his father but for the first time to Yuko, something felt different about that card almost like an ominous presence about it or a unsettling vibe which seemed unknown to judai, what pondered in her heart now was would she break what she felt about the card to her son and potentially break the bond he had with them or would she keep it between her and her husband and let the precious child keep the bond he had with the card. Perhaps keeping it secret would be for the best at that time after all he always seemed happy around that card and breaking the bond he had with it is definitely the last thing that he needed today, so it would be their secret, their secret suspicions of 'yubel' and judai wouldn't even know was it for the better or worse to keep such a secret from their son though? 

Several weeks passed and the same thing had seemed to happen a few more times which meant by now it was starting to become a reoccurring thing, yet now there was something even stranger about it- no mysterious, All the kids who were admitted due to suddenly collapsing, the doctors didn't have a clue what was wrong with them nor did they know the cause which unfortunately lead the poor boy to feel even worse about it all furthermore people had started hearing about all the collapses and kids stopped coming round to duel judai as they were afraid, some kids even made rumours that he was cursed. So the brunette child seemed to become extremely lonely 

Both of his parents were getting seemingly concerned about him now as they wondered if this was having an impact on their boys mental health. Surprisingly it seemed like good luck had come around the corner for two reasons the first being that kaibacorp was holding a card design contest for cards they'd send into space and yuko was glad to know that her son was eager to enter but the second seemed like a blessing and a curse as it seemed like judai had become aware that something was up with the yubel card but rather than supposedly getting rid of it he wanted to help them?

"You want to send yubel into space? Judai honey are you sure?" part of her wished to believe that she was just dreaming but her son gave a small nod to her "If i send them into space maybe they'll stop doing bad things and gain a sense of justice" while it was sweet that he wanted to help yubel, Yuko felt it would be very unlikely that their request would get through. "While it's sweet that you want to help them, i doubt kaiba corporation would allow it.."it was a reasonable to think that for too many reasons but Judai remained with a determined expression " Pleaseeee mom can't we maybe try and convince them to let us! I'm already entering the competition so maybe they'll let us!!" Judai wasn't always so stubborn but it seemed he was really keen on letting it happen and he even used the puppy dog face for further persuasion which happened to work thus Yuko gave out a small sigh in a calm laugh and gave the boy a warm smile. "you and your darn cute puppy like eyes... Alright I'll talk to your father about it and we'll try and write them a letter to convince them to allow yubel to be sent to space too." he really did have the eyes of a puppy , which was probably why his puppy dog face was so effective, She knew she'd try her best along with her husband to write something actually convincing but both felt the chances were extremely slim still the brunette boy was grateful that they were trying. 

"they actually accepted it koyo?!" both Yuko and Koyo had not even expected their request to be accepted but they were both dumbfoundedly shocked when they received a letter stating that they would allow yubel to be sent too "Im not joking Yuko, neither of us even anticipated that they'd actually allow it but here we are now with a letter stating that they'll allow it" a man with deep chestnut brown hair replied, that man was Koyo Yuki, Yuko's husband and the one who originally brought yubel for judai and had been called to atleast one of the incidents where someone had collapsed. "While it's great that they accepted it, i can't help but worry Koyo" concern was painted across her expression as she spoke to her husband "it's sweet that judai wants to help them but is sending them into space really going to do any good? I mean for all we know it could have the complete opposite effect- and only do more harm" she could call herself slightly paranoid but with all that happened you couldn't blame her and Koyo acknowledged her concern by giving her a slightly serious yet also concerned look. "I don't blame you for thinking that but we've got to remember the bond judai has with them. So if he's willing to do this then we have to have a bit of faith and hope for the best from this" Koyo seemed to know slightly better about the bond judai had with yubel which was why he was eager to have some faith. "So do we tell him?" "We tell him." both made up their mind to tell their precious son that kaiba corporation would allow them to send them into space along with the wining designs which of course brought the child immense happiness because it made him feel like he would be helping someone he cared about that someone being yubel.

It was only a matter of days that went by like seconds until came the fateful day, the day that the winning designs, (which unknown to judai were mostly his) and yubel were to be sent into space. Unfortunately, both Yuko and Koyo were busy with work that day, but they allowed Judai to go to watch the, impactful launching of the rocket so he could say goodbye to yubel, until the cards returned to earth. At the time, he wouldn't think he'd made a mistake sending them into space, but in the near distant future, it might be something he regrets, enormously. But he wouldn't know now, after all he was just a child still. A pure hearted, innocent child with a love for dueling. 

By now everyone seemed to think that things would calm down, and go back to normal, now that yubel had been sent to space but if anything, things seemed to just get worse. Nobody still wanted to duel Judai still despite the fact that yubel was now gone though the brunette child had found ways to amuse himself drawing pictures of his favourite Elemental HEROs but yet he still seemed so lonely. But that was not the worst of it, to his parents it seemed like nights were getting traumatic for him as he kept having the same nightmare over and over where he could see yubel burning and calling out in pain him nearly getting caught up in the flames himself before waking up breathing frantically and taking a while to get back to sleep. Those nightmares frightened him to his core but also upset him deeply, it was frightening to visualise but what upset him was seeing yubel suffer in those nightmares he didn't want to see someone he cared so much about suffer so much. This noticibly had an impact on his health due to his lack of sleep at times and he just seemed sad way too often, both Yuko and Koyo knew that something had to be done if they wanted their son to be smiling again, because if they didn't act now, they knew that this trauma and sadness would be life lasting and they definitely didn't want that to happen. "We have to do something... But what can we do?" Yuko had a heart full of concern as she really couldn't bare to see her child like this it broke her heart. "There is one thing we could do.." Koyo sounded hesitant when saying it he didn't like it either seeing a child like this was just sad. "What is it?" ".... We look into finding a psychiatrist." Neither particularly wanted to do it but it honestly seemed like their only option other than allowing things to continue as they currently did plus it was the only way they knew for sure they'd see their son smile brightly again. "for his sake we'll do it." Yuko said bittersweetly they would look for a psychiatrist but would also be full of regret that they had to do this to their son.

Eventually they found one although they didn't exactly tell judai that it was a psychiatrist that they were going to see all he was really told was that they were taking him to see someone who could help him with his sleeping problems, the reason they didn't tell him the truth was because they were slightly afraid that he'd get too scared if they said to him that it was a psychiatrist, luckily the one they found was gentle and kind. "So your parents told me that a certain dream is causing you trouble sleeping is this true judai?" they were pacient with the brunette boy considering he was still young, but they soon got a nod and a small simplified explanation about the dream. This information was vital to the psychiatrist because it told them enough know what exactly they would erase from his memory. "i see. I'm going to quickly step out of the room to talk with your parents and then I'll see what i can do to help" what Yuko and Koyo were told Judai couldn't know. Because it would hurt him if he knew what was being taken from him "Perhaps this Yubel is the cause of these dreams and all those events you told me about but it seems like the best thing i can do for him is make him forget all memory he has of yubel are you still alright for me to go through with it?" Both were deeply pained that they had to do this to their son but he had already been through so much emotion at such a Young age that it really was for the best if they wanted him to be happy again  
"you have our consent, do you what you must do" it really was for the best. And the psychiatrist walked back into the room now holding a pocket watch their hand "Alright Judai Listen up, i want you to keep your eyes on this pocket watch, you'll probably find that you start to feel a bit sleepy but that's perfectly natural can you do that for me?" the small boy nodded giving them an "Alright" and so the young brunnet listened to what he'd been told and did find himself getting sleepier and sleepier until the psychiatrist was sure he was asleep before implementing the hypnotherapy command that would help him forget "Alright Starting From the moment you wake up You shall have no memory of yubel at all no dreams no moments or anything" they were aware about the lack of sleep it'd caused the child which was why they let him sleep a bit before allowing his parents to come back in "Hopefully he should be fine when he wakes up but let me know if you have any further problems" . Both still felt terrible about it but knew it had to be be. They didn't think it would be that much of a problem afterwards but what they were anticipating that when their son woke up, they were greeted with a smile and a hug, the happiness returned that they were glad that  
Their child was happy again.  
That they witnessed the birth of the spunky side of their precious child, Judai Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i made you cry a little bit  
> Because i enjoyed writing this and it's supposed to hit at feels. 
> 
> I feel the anime didn't exactly touch upon in enough detail some of the elements of loneliness and ect so i touched upon them just a tinny bit more   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
